


𝗪𝗔𝗩𝗘𝗦 [ kiara ❛ kie ❜ carrera ]

by cinnamonruts



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F, JJpope, Lesbian Kiara (Outer Banks), Pansexual Kiara (Outer Banks), jj maybank - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonruts/pseuds/cinnamonruts
Summary: ━  𝐊𝐈𝐀𝐑𝐀   ❛  𝐊𝐈𝐄  ❜   𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐄𝐑𝐀.❝    LAKE... LAKE IS UNDISCRAMBLE.SHE'S THE GLUE,  A CUP OF HOTCOFFEE  WHEN  YOUR  BODY   ISFREEZING.     THE BEST PERSON.   ❞in which two friends over one summeract and feel completely differently abouteach other then expected.outer banks fanfictionstand alone / ongoingseason one  -   season unknown𝐤𝐢𝐚𝐫𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐫𝐚 ❪ canon ❫ x 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞 ❪ oc ❫
Relationships: kiara ❛ kie ❜ carrera / cordelia ❛ cora ❜ lake [ oc ]





	1. 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧. ❛ five hundred days of summer ❜

* * *

**THE OUTER BANKS; PARADISE** on earth. It's the sort of place where you either have two jobs or two houses.

Because of that, there is a big divide. Figure-eight, the rich side of the island; home of the Kooks.

Then you have the south side, the cut. Where everyone lives who isn't a descended of an inhumane 'legacy' aka the working class.

Although we all have to work there are still some differences. Some have one job, some need more. But we're all the same. No one here judges you, we praise the hustle and welcome failure.

The crew contains of John B, the visionary, the guy with rose-coloured glasses.

JJ, he is hands down the funniest, most loyal and fearless person I know. Honest answer, that guy isn't scared of anything. It's kind of admirable.

You have Pope our scholar, if anyone in our group would do a 180 in their lives and go full Kook one day by a brilliant money-making idea. It's him, no doubt.

Lastly, you have Kiara, we all call her Kie. She is the activist, the moral high ground. By looking at her face you can always tell how far you have stray from what is right.

Surprisingly her parents are doing well off — the part that they are well off is not a surprise, they took the tourist route and ran with it, little jealous I wasn't born before to think of that — which means she doesn't live on the cut.

Kei is a pogue, but she has the privilege of living on figure eight, having a safety net others don't. Ironic really, as she hates the safety nets.

Anyway, they own 'The Wreck' Outer Banks most loved restaurant and total tourist bait. It's predominantly Fish and Crab, which I guess is also fish...

Since spring break I've been working there a couple days a week. Earning a little extra cash. During school times it's pretty okay, it's the holidays when people get moody and bitchy.

Just like now; "And don't forget my ice!" the man yelled after you walk away.

Forcing a smile on, you nodded at the man, "I won't." you denied. Biting your tongue down you refrain yourself from adding anything on to that statement like 'I won't promise not to strangle you.'

"I got this one, Lake, you just take table eight." Mister Carrera, my boss and Kei's dad, reassures.

And so you did, busting tables catering to whatever the Kook's or Tourons tell you to do.

To be honest, the Tourons aren't bad, just a little oblivious to the hierarchy, which can be annoying.

"Only a couple more hours and it's summer." you mumble to yourself.

A couple more hours passed and than another more **but** summer has finally and officially started.

"Your dinner; a thank you for the extra hours, I really thought Randy would show up."

"It's fine and thank you, Mister C." you wave off, taking the bags.

Walking to the car, Kei drives you home. The ride went as it usually did, blasting The Neighbourhood while singing on top of your lungs along to it.

Holding your hand, "When I wake up!" she screams, squeezing your hand glancing between the bumpy road and you.

"I'm afraid!" you scream along, holding the face mic up for her, "Somebody else might take my place!" you scream in unison.

Keeping it up, the two of you arrive at your humble home. It was comparable to a lower-middle-class home.

Thanking Kei while stepping out of the car. Picking the food up from the back before jogging up the porch, "See you tomorrow!" she waves.

"Bye!" you call, waving the bag at the girl while walking into your home.

We are the pogues and our mission this summer is to have a good time. All the time.


	2. 𝐢. ❛ this is the mission: have a good time ❜

* * *

❝ **I'M NOT CLEANING YOUR BLOOD.** ❞ you voice, watching the boy carefully. Standing on the edge of the roof, he looks down, taking sips of the beer.

Holding his hand over his heart, "You wound me, Lake." John B pouts, "Yeah, Yeah." you roll your eyes, "Just be save." raising his foot up.

"I'm serious, JB."

Nodding, he continues anyway, "I give you about a one-in-three chance of survival."

"Two-in-three, he's drinking."

Sticking his finger in his mouth to feel the wind float he hums "Should I jump?"

You shake your head as Pope holds the nail gun up to him, "Yeah, I'll shoot you on the way down."

"You'll shoot me?"

Making gunshots noises, they hold their faux pistol up, "They're gonna have Japanese toilets with towel warmers." Kie announces, exiting the house.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?"

"This used to be a turtle habitat but who cares about the turtles, I guess?" she grumbles.

"Don't Japanese toilets have that thing that shoots up your butt?" you ask.

"They can't have cold towels."

Making the girl chuckle softly, nodding, "Yeah, it's called—" her attention diverts to John B on the roof, "Can you please not kill yourself."

"Don't spill that beer. I'm not giving you another one."

It was like it was scripted, as he dropped the beer mere seconds later, "Of course you did." making a loud thud.

Not hearing the music, you look over the railing. Your favourite security guard stepping out of the vehicle, "Security is here. Let's wrap it up." Pope calls. Leaning over the railing, you wave at the man, "Hey, Gary! How have you been?"

"Boys are early today."

"Alright, Humpty Dumpty, let's roll."

Moving over the railing, you jump down to the stairs. Running through the barely finished house in order to arrive at the van.

Jumping over the fence. Kei waits up, "Come on, hurry." she urges, holding her arm out, for you to enter first.

"Hurrying," you call. Stepping in, she follows suit, "Come on guys!" you call, having Pope and JJ still running as John B starts slowly driving the car.

"The bus is leaving!"

Holding the door open, "Come on." you urge, having them finally in the car you feel like you can breathe again. Even though you guys were leaving Gary wasn't given up, "Check out, Gary, gunning for a raise." Pope chuckles.

Making JJ hang out of the door, "Come on, Gary!" he called. Turning to JB, "Slow down, slow down." which he does, as JJ takes a can of beer.

"Guys you are going to give him a heart attack."

Holding it closer to him, he continues to tease the man ignoring Kie's comment, "You're so close, you can do it."

"Just give it to him."

Trowing the empty can, "They aren't paying you enough, dude." JJ tells the man as Gary stops running, watching the can.

"JJ, stop."

Turning away from the blond you move to the driver, "JB, our mission was to have a good time. How was breaking your neck helping with that?"

"I didn't break my neck, I'm fine. You worry too much."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

Continue to look at the boy, you press your lips together, "Oh, come on." pocking your cheek.

Trying to not smile, you can't help but do it anyway, "Now, is everyone still up for the party?" JB asks, having successfully made you smile.

"Yeah," taking your phone out, "Texting my mum the reminder, right now."

"Say hey to her from me."

Rolling your eyes, "She didn't look at you." you remind him for what feels like the millionth time.

"Yeah, she did."

"No, she didn't."

Humming, a smile tucks up his lips, "Whatever you say, just wait a few years."

Watching the boy, you shake your head, "In your dreams." you deny, knowing your mother through and through.

"Always."

Cringing your face, he makes the face. The 'I'm-thinking-about-something-completely-inappropriate' face, "Stop, that's my mom!"

His face stays the same, "I'm serious, JJ. Stop that, don't think about my mom!"

Arriving at the chateau, you all prep and get ready for the party. Which not so surprisingly had a bonfire; you never know how it actually burns but it always does.

Watching it you just take a moment for yourself, feeling socially drained at the moment.

Having the few of the fire gone, your brows furrow, looking up at the new few whom holds her hands out, "Want to dance?" Kie questions.

"Depends, done talking about plastic?"

"For the night, yeah."

Taking her hands in yours, "Than yes." you nod, using her to stand up from the lodge.

Shaking your connected hands, she makes you move along to the music, "Come on... you actually have to dance, to be dancing."

Moving along with her, the two of you moved along to the beats. Until you were tired of it, "It's a miracle we are still alive." she exclaims over the loud crowed, as you slowly make your way away from them and closer to the house.

"I thought you weren't talking about plastic anymore?"

"Right." she nods, taking the seat on the small stairs. You take the seat next to her, continuing your small conversation.

It's not really about anything in particular but you enjoyed it nonetheless. You always enjoy your time with Kie.

"Boys ruin everything." she voices. Chuckling at the blunt statement, "They kind of do, huh?"

Shifting your gaze away, you watch the three boys — your friends — running around the fire, "But we wouldn't be who we were meant to be without them."

"Definitely," she hums, "but they are still idiots."

"Definitely."

A comfortable silence settled between you. You weren't quite sure if you should be the one to break it, or she, "Should we—" you start.

"Do you—" she started at the same time. Holding your hand up, "You can go first." you offer.

"Want to go inside?" she asks softly. Nodding, you follow the girl inside the house. Falling on to makeshift layed out sofa bank.

Laying next to you, the eyes focused can almost burn your skin. Shifting your gaze to the girl, she smiled softly, "You are kind of my favourite person."

"You are mine too."

Turning to face her, "I really missed you." you whisper, "When you were gone, I mean." adding to the statement.

Moving to get more comfortable, she gets closer, "I missed you too." holding her pinky up, "Let's promise to never not be friends."

Interlacing your pink with hers, she holds on to it, "It's a real-real promise. Break it and I'll cut your pinky off."

Chuckling softly, you nod, "Deal."


End file.
